La ilusión es una trampa mortal
by Haibara.Cris
Summary: Mi visión personal de los sentimientos de Hermione después de que Ron les abandonase en el capítulo 15. Tristeza, ira y decepción, sin olvidar la confusión y el desamparo. Porque pensó que había madurado y él la dejo sola. One-shot Hermione's POV


¡El amor no existe

**La ilusión es una trampa mortal**

Dentro de la tienda, Harry duerme. Yo soy incapaz de seguir su ejemplo, a pesar de que estoy completamente exhausta, y no solo físicamente.

Es totalmente inconsciente por mi parte encontrarme fuera de nuestro refugio, dados todos los riesgos que corremos. Pero lo necesito, necesito estar sola para tratar de serenarme aunque sea solo un poco. Y, a estas alturas, mi despecho me dice que tengo motivos más que suficientes para ser egoísta.

Parece increíble, pero todavía me quedan lágrimas. Encogida como estoy, abrazada a mis piernas tratando de encontrar algo reconfortante en lo que apoyarme, son imposibles de bloquear. Es como si, sobre mí, se alojase una enorme nube negra de la que no dejasen de caer gotas. Gotas que se agolpan una tras otra en mi mejilla, formando un torrente desbocado por la pena y la desesperación.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, tratando de frenarlas. El aire frío entra en mi cuerpo; asciende por mi garganta mientras penetra hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, y convierte en hielo mis huesos, que responden con un escalofrío. El viento, aroma de lo congelado, revuelve mis rizos, sueltos y despeinados, y los mece hacia la izquierda con una ráfaga especialmente fuerte.  
A pesar de que encuentro difícil la tarea de dejar de estremecerme a causa de la temperatura, me siento reconfortada. El frío parece actuar como una medicina, limpiando mi interior y aliviando mi agotamiento. El viento, por su parte, parece querer ayudarme expulsando a esa molesta nube para alejarla de mí; a ella y a la enorme sombra que proyecta y que me sume en un abismo de oscuridad del que no sé cómo salir.

Se ha ido. Ese es el hecho que me esfuerzo en no pensar, pero que mi subconsciente no deja de sacar a flote. _No está, no está. Has corrido tras él, le has llamado y le has suplicado, y él te ha dado la espalda. No volverá, no volverá._

_¿Te quedas o qué? Vale, lo prefieres a él._ Frase bien cortas, solo palabras, pero que en su momento, y cada vez que las recuerdo, me atraviesan como mil cuchillos, se clavan en mi alma e instala la angustia en ella, desgarran mi piel y no dejan supervivientes. ¡Habíamos hecho una promesa! Yo también dudé de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero jamás me planteé abandonar a Harry. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquino? ¿Cómo iba yo a elegir entre Harry y él? Harry es parte de mi familia, es como un hermano pequeño para mí. Y él, él es... él es Ron, por el amor de Dios, no hace falta añadir nada más. ¿Es posible que todavía tenga dudas? Mi ser no aguanta la idea de que se haya ido pensando eso.

_Se ha ido, y no volverá._

Y con él, mi ilusión.

Siempre he sabido y nunca he negado que es un inmaduro, pero pensé que las cosas habían cambiado. Que él había cambiado. Siempre he sabido que tendría que tener paciencia, cualidad que en mí no abunda. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, llevo años intentando mentalizarme de ello.  
Y, sin embargo, lo era; lo había sido. Durante los últimos meses había sido sorprendentemente fácil.  
Había sido fácil mirarle sin tener que recordarme a mí misma que no debía dejar ver mis sentimientos. Había sido fácil dejar que me abrazase cuando sentía que me desmoronaba. Había sido fácil dejar que me consolara y me reconfortara si la preocupación podía conmigo. Había sido fácil repartir el miedo entre los dos y poder apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Había sido fácil poder tocarle, darle la mano y que él me la estrechase con fuerza para recordarme que estaba ahí, conmigo. Había sido fácil dejar atrás las discusiones y el sarcasmo. Había sido fácil dejar de estar pendiente de si me acercaba demasiado o de si se me notaba demasiado ávida por sentirle cerca. Ávida por estar con él, ávida por quererle y que él lo supiera, porque todos lo supieran.

Había sido fácil dejar que cada fibra de mi ser siguiese viviendo sin reprimir la oleada de la irracional seguridad que me provocaba aceptar que estaba enamorada.

Él se había comportado de forma excepcionalmente tierna. Él parecía haberse dado cuenta y haber asumido, como yo, el hecho de que era una tontería seguir negando que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, ahora más que nunca. Éramos una barrera indestructible que se alzaba con rebeldía frente a los mortífagos y al propio Voldemort, tratando de frenarle el paso a la muerte y la destrucción. Nada podía con nosotros si estábamos juntos.

Pero ahora ya no lo estamos, él ya no está y ha tirado por tierra todo lo que habíamos construido.

¿Tan poco significaba para él? ¿Tan poco le importaba lo que fluía entre nosotros? ¿Tan insignificante era, a su juicio, todo lo que habíamos pasado, siempre contando el uno con el otro? ¿Todo lo que habíamos vivido, y todo lo que podríamos vivir si nos manteníamos unidos?

Una oleada de vergüenza me inunda el pecho al tiempo que se me encoge el estómago. Me siento ridícula y tonta. Para mí, eso lo había sido todo. Yo me había hecho ilusiones, yo había pensado que, después de todo, no era una locura pensar en él y en mí como algo más que amigos. Él había madurado sorprendentemente, y yo me había convencido de que lo nuestro era ya un hecho. Sus palabras dulces y sus comprensivos abrazos eran las pruebas a las que me remitía. Yo había dejado a un lado esa máscara de dureza y frialdad. Yo había olvidado las razones por las cuales no debía notárseme la forma en que pensaba en él.

¿Quién me mandaba picar el anzuelo?

La sensación, ahora que él nos ha dejado, es de que me he comportado como lo haría una cría estúpida y sin cerebro deslumbrada por cualquier chico guapo. Él se reiría de mí sin remordimiento alguno. Él ahora estará en una casa, caliente y con comida, tranquilo y a gusto, y rodeado de gente.

La tristeza cede el paso a la furia. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para hacernos esto, a Harry y a mí? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo es posible ser tan inmaduro? ¿Cómo es posible ser tan estúpido, tan egocéntrico, tan inconsciente, tan, tan, tan, tan...?

No puedo seguir. Y más sabiendo que, gran parte de su acción ha sido causada por ese horrible guardapelo. Las llamas de la ira que me provoca su marcha me queman a mí también, haciendo que me cueste hasta el simple hecho de mantener la respiración a un ritmo regular. El aire abrasa mi nariz, mi corazón golpea mi pecho con tanta fuerza y a tanta velocidad que llega a dolerme, y, entre los nervios y el frío, las convulsiones y los temblores son cada vez más exagerados.

¿Qué vamos a hacer si al muy imbécil le pasa algo? En el fondo no es más que un crío. ¿Y si le hacen daño, y si se cruza con quien no debe? Que tenga suerte, por favor, toda la suerte que a nosotros nos falta.

_Si salimos de esta y vuelvo a verte, te juro que te romperé la nariz, Ronald Weasley._

Suelto una carcajada, que suena extrañamente artificial y fuera de lugar en aquel bosque inhóspito y vacío, que parece estar en consonancia con mi estado de ánimo. ¿He dicho carcajada? Más bien una risa ahogada que termina por desequilibrar del todo mi estabilidad física.

No puedo permanecer en este lugar por más tiempo. No, al menos si mañana quiero amanecer pareciendo una persona. O amanecer, simplemente.

Tengo que salir adelante. Por Harry, porque soy su único apoyo ahora mismo. Por toda la Comunidad Mágica y por todas las personas del mundo en general, magos o no, que no son conscientes del peligro que corren, y que no tienen ni idea de que tenemos su vida en nuestras manos. Y por mí misma, porque no pienso caer ni abandonarme al abismo; porque soy fuerte y sabré resistirlo.

O, quizás porque no tengo otra opción, no tengo tiempo para la autocompasión.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, tratando de desentumecerlos. Las uñas se me clavan en la palma de la mano, molestia que ni siquiera me importa. ¿Qué es el dolor físico comparado con el emocional?

Al incorporarme, me flaquean las piernas, débiles debido al tiempo que llevo sentada. ¿Cuánto ha transcurrido ya desde que me marche buscando soledad? ¿Horas, tal vez?

Y, mientras me encamino hacia la tienda, pienso que, al menos, tengo una idea tranquilizadora a la que aferrarme.

A partir de ahora estaré preparada, nada puede hacerme daño ya. Ni a mí, ni a Harry. Ahora que hemos dejado de ser el trío, ahora que hemos perdido aquello que jamás pensamos perder, lo único que dabamos por seguro en medio de toda esta ola de incertidumbre...

¿Qué más nos puede pasar?


End file.
